Estrella Fugaz
by LizzieVidal
Summary: Todo puede pasar mientras admiras las estrellas, mucho más cuando eres testigo una estrella fugaz. Yami Bakura x Yugi Mutou (Kleptoshipping). Temática: BL / Yaoi


**Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, estos pertenecen al gran maestro Kazuki Takahashi .**

"Cariño, la forma en como sonríes al cielo avergüenza a todas las estrellas"

En esta exorbitante y extasiante noche donde solo permanezco en silencio mientras contemplo los cuerpos celestes que yacen surcando el cielo siendo todo y siendo nada, siendo todo para los amantes, para los poetas nocturnos y para los que guardan un amor no correspondido y siendo nada para aquellos que pasan de largo, olvidándose de amar a aquello que los conecta con lo eterno, olvidando perderse en un cúmulo de estrellas.

Mientras miró el cielo nocturno me pregunto cuántas grandes historias de amor se han contado bajo el manto sideral, cuantas grandes historias han tenido un fondo infinito eterno para la posteridad, cuantos fantasmas estelares son el espejo de las estrellas fugaces que han surcando el universo y han muerto llevando con ellas secretos de madrugadas, cuantos sueños y anhelos han guardado en sus adentros esperando el momento de regresar al polvo estelar.

Tal vez es raro, pero mi pasión por las estrellas es de las más fuertes que la vida me concedió, me gustaría perderme dentro de la vía láctea y conocer los secretos que nunca antes alguien conoció.

—Yu, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?, es una noche fresca -Escuchó la voz de quien es mi sueño sin que el mismo lo sepa llamarme desviándome de mi mar de pensamientos.

—Solo pensaba -Respondo sin mover mi vista del cielo un solo segundo, me gusta compartir con las estrellas mis sueños de madrugada, mis noches de insomnio por el dolor que hay en mi corazón por sentir dentro un amor que no es correspondido.

—Pensabas -Menciona sonriendo ladinamente, puedo sentirlo, reconozco su vez cuando sonríe es uno de los gestos que yo más amo.

—Es una linda noche, ¿no crees? -Cuestionó por fin mirando a la persona que me hace ser todo o nada al mirarme o al ser tan fugas que se marcha sin ninguna explicación.

—Lo es -Menciona mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, esos ojos que me absorben mucho más de que un agujero negro absorbería a la materia dentro de él -¿Puedo sentarme? -Cuestiona sonriéndome poniéndome esa sonrisa que me encanta, que, aunque no pueda decirlo brilla como las estrellas mismas, más aún dejándolas avergonzadas para iluminar mi camino.

—Claro Bakura -Respondo finalmente sonriéndole regresando mi vista a las compñaeras sintiendo como ellas aumentan su brillo como si pudieran recordar mis insomnios de madrugada en los que les contaba que quería tenerlo a mi lado en un momento como el de ahora.

—¿Crees que las estrellas se enamoren? -Cuestiona de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos una vez más.

—Podría ser, así como nosotros nos enamoramos de ellas, puede que alguna de ellas haya encontrado el amor en nosotros -Respondo sonriendo por tan interesante pregunta.

—Interesante, tanto como el hecho de que habiendo tantas estrellas nosotros elijamos enamorarnos de las fugaces -Menciona sonriendo mientras me dedica una de sus cálidas miradas.

—Nunca vi una -Respondo algo melancólico, llevaba una vida admirando la cúpula estelar y hasta ahora no había tenido la bendición de poder ser testigo de alguna.

—Si vieras una, ¿qué pedirías? -Su pregunta me descoloca momentáneamente, sé muy bien mi respuesta, sé muy bien que deseo más que a cualquier otra cosa en este cielo y debajo de él.

—Eternidad -Respondo sonriéndole mirando la expresión de asombro en su rostro.

—Eternidad… ¿qué es la eternidad en la efímera vida que nos rodea? -Cuestiona mirando hacia el cielo no dando crédito a mis palabras.

—Eternidad es eso que pasa cuando admiro el infinito en tus ojos -Mencioné sin siquiera quererlo, en un arrebato de mi corazón, las estrellas tintinaron y entonces fue cuando una de ellas cayó -Mira, una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo -Mencioné tratando de borrar aquellas palabras que anteriormente habían salido de mis labios.

—Deseo algo eterno, a ti -Mencionó sonriendo frágilmente acercándose a mi juntando nuestros labios, cerré los ojos y por un segundo ya no podía ver más las estrellas, ahora estaba siendo testigo del universo, mientras sus labios surcaban con suavidad y paciencia los míos busqué su mano para entrelazarla con la mía, entendí que todos los secretos del universo se podrían encontrar solo con tocar su mano.

—Bakura -Mencioné débilmente al separarnos, de pronto sus ojos ya no eran de color chocolate, dentro de ellos podía ver un sinfín de galaxias, esa era la eternidad que tanto pensaba pedir -Yo también deseo, a ti -Mencioné sonriéndole mientras mis manos subían para enmarcar su rostro acariciando suavemente la piel que tenía a mi paso.

—Las estrellas deben estar pidiendo deseos al vernos -Mencionó mirándome fijamente abrazando mi cintura posesivamente uniéndome más a él, queriendo que fuésemos solo dos cuerpos que componen uno.

—Mucho mejor que eso, han guardado nuestra historia en una cajita de sueños vueltos realidad de los que son testigos antes de volverse polvo estelar -Respondí extasiado, ahora yo también era parte de esas historias y anhelos realizados que habían visto su suerte durante alguna noche estrellada.

—Te quiero Yu -Mencionó sonriéndome, poniendo mi mundo a temblar solo con un par de palabras cargadas de emociones que ni el mismo cosmos podría contener.

—Yo también te quiero Bakura -Mencioné sonriéndole, pronunciando aquellas palabras que bajo las estrellas había prometido nunca pronunciar, y ahí estaban ellas sonriéndome al verme romper esa promesa, promesa que no se debía realizar.

Las estrellas habían sido testigos del cumplimento de uno de mis anhelos, habían presenciado nacer una nueva historia y junto a ella el nacimiento de una estrella más, había nacido del desmoronamiento de una promesa y de los miedos construyendo junto a nosotros la más brillante estela que brillaba en el firmamento, sabía que nuestra estrella no iba a ser fugaz, no caería y también permanecería porque yo exactamente había pedido de deseo a esa primer estrella fugaz que si tenía aunque sea un poco de amor por mí me concediera mi _"Eternidad"_.


End file.
